Over and Over Again
by MonochromePawns
Summary: You want to be a hero? ...GOOD LUCK WITH THAT, HON XD this story contains an OC, so obviously it must be a Mary Sue, if you touch it your eyes will probably start bleeding or something, just a fair warning
1. Chapter 1

At a time not so long ago, in a galaxy which is probably your own, in the land of the rising sun, in a class full of slackers...

We meet our protagonist, Tsubaki Nagamori.

There she sat on that day, doodling a picture of a certain detective, crouched as per usual, drinking his cup of sugar with coffee. His dead eyes seemed to glare at her from the notebook's page, only the slightest of light visible in them. The listless genius who'd spent all his life solving mysteries no one else could, dying in the attempt of overcoming his greatest challenge, the Kira case...

Her mother would shake her head at her at such times, questioning how she could get so caught up in cartoons and comics. Reminding her it's all just some silly story, that none of them were alive to begin with.

Was the fact that her favorite people had never existed and never will supposed to stop her tears?

She added another stray piece to his complicated, messy hair, then closed her eyes as her head rested in her left hand.

What if the story of Light Yagami and L Lawliet... could be more than just a story? What if she were to meet them? What would she do? Or more like, what could she do?

The bell had rung for the final time. Students and teachers alike seemed relieved; it was the last day of senior year. Was it really only her who seemed disappointed? Strange, she guessed, considering she really didn't have any friends to be missing. Maybe she just disliked not having anything important to be doing(or to be ignoring, on many occasions).

She smiled cheerfully. But probably not for the same reason as everyone else had been; it had began raining heavily.

She noticed as she packed up her notebook and pens that the general excitement had dimmed a bit. She'd just snapped the bag shut when she heard a crack of thunder. She resisted the urge to laugh; everyone already thought she was sort of creepy anyway. They were now grumbling about their ruined afterschool plans and parties(for none of which had she received a single invitation).

She turned to the nearest classmate, shouldered her satchel and grinned widely, something she was not known to do. The girl looked at her with faint surprise and confusion.

"Lovely weather we're having."

* * *

That day, Tsubaki entered her apartment sopping wet, dripping onto the tiles. Although Tsubaki had been one of the few (if the not the only one) to actually bring a rain coat today, she hadn't worn it. She'd wrapped it around her bag, to make sure L would stay dry. Not that she would have worn it anyway... She could just imagine her mother's shocked expression from all those times she'd played in the rain and came home looking like this, the way she'd frown and scold her for not wearing her rain coat. She'd say how it worried her that she'd get sick, and she'd bring her a fluffy towel... A smile played on her lips once again at the childhood memory.

She confirmed that the drawing was intact, then went into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she got into her pajamas and sat down on the sofa with a soft red blanket and her laptop.

* * *

Hours filled with online gaming had rolled by faster than she'd realized, and it was getting sort of late. She could have just as easily continued on into the night as she had many times before, but the last of her party members had just logged out and she was not feeling up to looking for replacements. So Tsubaki shut down her beloved laptop with the intention of going to bed soon; only to spot her satchel still lying on the ground by the door. She took it with her back to her bedroom, where it was usually stored.

Now in bed, Tsubaki felt the familiar insomnia. The cool sheets felt nice, it was almost strangely quiet, and the room was dark. Yet her mind denied her the pleasure of rest. Why?

The train of thought from earlier that day had returned to her. If the Kira case were to really happen, if the characters were all very real, if the Death Note existed...

It wasn't an uncommon fantasy among Death Note fans, to meet L. Some thought that if they were there, they could save him. Others even thought they could save everyone of the cast. Tsubaki had no doubt in her mind that if she was given that sort of responsibility she'd screw everything up, unlike the seemingly perfect people that enter that world and do as they please in those stories. If it was her, she doubted she could even talk to L, much less convince him she was worth putting on the Task Force...

She sighed. Was it wistfulness that she detected in it?

Yes, even though she recognizes how badly she'd botch the job of saving everyone, she still would want to try. She'd still want to meet them. She'd still want to find a way to save them. She'd still want to be that heroic fangirl that performs all types of badassery and gets the happy ending. Does that make her a fool, to want something she knows would be bad? Like dieters and cake.

She glanced at the bag, her L drawing still inside. A particularly stupid thought came; If there was a chance to fix it all, I wouldn't mind how much greater the chance that I'd fail. I'd fail over and over again if I could save them.

Another sigh. She really was just a wannabe hero type, how pathetic.

That was when she'd heard it, that voice that echoed from everywhere and nowhere. It seemed to be a whisper, but what it had said was clear:

_"So you want to be a hero, huh?"_

* * *

**A/N: Yes of course MP let's just start a story a couple weeks before you're supposed to start school why not when you've already got a story you've been ignoring it sounds perfect BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

***cough***

**...**

**This is awkward.**

**Er...**

**Ah...**

**...You were never here, you heard nothing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, light. By force of habit, Tsubaki pillowed her face. A few moments later, she took a peek at her room. The sun was shining outside, brightening her bedroom. No clouds in sight... Dammit.

But more importantly, it was morning?

...It was a dream, then. She tried not to be disappointed.

_12:00_, her digital clock blinked at her. She glared at it. What, now are you going to tell me the power went out, too? I hate resetting this thing...

She searched her tangled sheets for the television remote. Click, buzz.

She squinted at the screen in attempt to read the small writing in the corner. Maybe I really do need glasses, everything looks sort of off today...

_9:53 AM, January 1st, 2004_

"Wha...?" She rubbed her eyes.

_9:54 AM, January 1st, 2004_

"...'t the hell? That can't be right."

Tsubaki exited the mess that was probably a bed before she touched it and went to the living room, where her cellphone sat on the end table, charging.

_9:54 AM, January 1st, 2004_

She almost threw the thing back onto the table. "I know that isn't the date!" There was almost panic in her voice; what was she getting so worked up about? It was obviously 2012, someone had just-

It was at that moment, Tsubaki became aware that even the numbers on her calender were for 2004.

"Ah!" No matter how long she stared at it, it still read 2004. Why it freaked her out so badly? That was the exact calender she had for 2012, yet it didn't even seem to be tampered with, despite those not being printed at that time. Was this really some elaborate prank...? But, why?

She switched on her laptop, further annoyed when she noticed it also was set to that date. Her email account had a new message, some kind of announcement, it seemed...

To-Oh University Entrance Exams? To-Oh... To-Oh... That name... Like the university Light went to in Death Note?

ANOTHER PRANK? Gah. She shut the laptop and set it down before she could smash it.

Tsubaki held her head. Just what was going on here? All these weird things going on... Maybe she needed some fresh air? Get out of the house for a while, see if it wasn't just her sleepy brain imagining things. This was strange enough to be some sort of dream, right? Yeah, she'd wake up soon.

And so, she prepared herself to face the world. Her teeth were brushed, face washed, and her long dark hair had been combed free of tangles. Her pink polka dot night gown and bunny slippers were traded for a white swing dress, tights, and red wedges. She took a good look at herself in the mirror, then decided to add a red clip to her hair for decoration.

The first thought that entered her mind as she walked outside?

HOLY CRAP, IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE.

RETREAT!

That is why, Tsubaki Nagamori only spent a few seconds wearing the outfit she'd worked so hard on in public. That is also why Tsubaki Nagamori is now curled up in her favorite blanket eating hot soup, wondering what happened to her beloved rainy month and muttering things about nature being a moody bitch.


End file.
